requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
City Status Announcement - Harpy - April 2014
April 30, 2014 <> Brothers and sisters of the blood, in whose unbeating hearts eternity lies, A paragon of his Clan, Alder Victor Castle likes to be the center of attention. Last month, he climbed as high as it is possible to do without being Prince. This month he has proceeded to demonstrate to the domain exactly how not to keep anyone's regard. You may recall our mid-month posting, discussing his shameful behavior at Court - the second in a row he has ruined in a fit of frenzy. What you may not have heard is that he has thrown his weight around as "the most admired Kindred in the city", imprisoned the Herald against her will in a secret dungeon under his house, drawn his weapon within Elysium, failed to acknowledge Elysium and argued the Keeper's authority to declare it, and that the most recent Court he ruined was supposed to be the public release of his elder remaining childe, Master Samuel Richardson. He has worked hard to keep our attention via his spectacular plummet, and it would be easy to have this month be the tale of 'The Shameful Decline of Alder Victor Castle'. To do so, however, would take our attention from the many other active citizens of the Domain who deserve our attention. In the wake of Mother Mathis' announcement stripping Alder Castle back to Recognized, and in recognition of the fact that he is still feared, if not respected, we have chosen to strip him back to Acknowledged but to leave him in possession of four laurels. Before we leave the topic of shameful behavior, we must mention Jericho Pierce, who committed the shameful crime of diablerie against Lilith Bell. Bell was never an acknowledged citizen of the the Domain, but our sympathies go out to her Clan. We hereby strip Pierce of his acknowledgement: he is criminal, outlawed, and not protected by the laws of this Domain. Neither Vireo Victoria nor Silence have been seen in more than six weeks, and we can only assume that they have moved on without saying their goodbyes. The City would be happy to welcome either back, but for now removes a single laurel from each of them, to represent that they are no longer Acknowledged citizens. Let us not allow all this negativity to overshadow the things we have to celebrate! Inquisitor Simon Haight stepped up to fill the Lancea et Sanctum's Primogen seat just before the last Council Meeting. This month, Callum Hamilton will take the Carthian seat, and Caio Hasath will represent the Gangrel as their Whip. For taking on these responsibilities, your Harpies are pleased and proud to be able to give each of these individuals Recognition. We would extend the same congratulations to Ryuu Tsukino, for being the latest incumbent of the revolving Ordo Dracul chair, but we are far too busy being shocked by his cavalier and public abuse of other people's ghouls. A ghoul is an extension of her regnant, and to force blood on her in contravention of her regnant's orders seems a shameful and cowardly act, as well as one without any purpose or political advantage. Finally, we congratulate Caio Hasath, who has joined Yamanaka Aikiko as a Deputy. We understand he has volunteered to take on the responsibility of Sheriff, and eagerly await the Council's decision on the matter. For now, we award him this month's last laurel. Your loving Harpies, -Zain Rasul and Duality. (OOC: The Harpies have 8 Status and 1 laurel to spend for the month. They've already spent 3 status to strip 1 from Castle, costing triple because of the Invictus Ascendancy benefit. They now spend a further 3 laurels to strip him 1 laurel, leaving him with Status 1 and 4 laurels. Jericho loses 1 Status, leaving him on Status 0. Silence and Vireo both lose 1 laurel, leaving them on Status 0 with 4 laurels. Simon and Callum gain 1 Status; Caio gains 1 Status and 1 laurel. This leaves Callum on Status 2, and Caio and Simon both on Status 2 and 1 laurel. Points spent: 8.2))